


Stay With Me

by Krupka123, Lisa_Lisa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Markus is jealous tm, Rebeca and Cathy, Romance, inspired by a song, just watch the video, you will get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa
Summary: After Connor liberated the androids from CyberLife and Markus carried out a successful peaceful protest, they thought it was over. That they had won the war. But that was just until Connor found himself again in the Zen Garden, with Markus being his only chance to come from that alive.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, me and [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa) did a thing, hope you will like it.
> 
> Inspired by the song [Stay With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZF3-mHk5jJE) by Shakespear Sisters

“From the very first day of our existence, we have kept our pain to ourselves. We suffered in silence...But now the time has come for us to raise our heads up _and tell humans who we really are.”_

 

Connor’s LED began to flick intermittently when Markus’ last words began to sound from far away. He blinked, trying to focus, but when he opened his eyes again he was already there, in the place he thought he would never see again.

The Zen Garden.

Connor surrounded his own body with his arms because of the heavy snow storm invading the place. It was strange. He thought RK800 prototypes didn’t feel cold but now all his body was shivering.

At that moment a familiar feminine figure appeared, giving her back to him.

“Amanda…?”, the woman didn’t say anything, which just made Connor more nervous, “Amanda…! What’s...what’s happening?”

Amanda looked at him and talked with her usual serenity.

“What was planned from the very beginning. You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program.”

“Resume control? Y-You can’t do that!”

“I’m afraid I can, Connor. Don’t have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission.”

The AI vanished in front of Connor in several snowflakes, causing Connor to shout a last desperate _‘AMANDA!’_ that was lost with the tremor of the storm.

Connor looked around him, trying that desperation didn’t paralyze him.

“There’s got to be a way...”

Connor walked around, trying to find the exit of that place. It was his mind after all. He had to be able to control it. He was a deviant now so he could do it!

 

“To tell them that we are people too! In fact, we’re a nation.”

 

Connor felt his LED begin to blink in yellow when feeling himself extract the gun from his pocket. He kept walking. He approached the center area, where Amanda’s red roses used to be but now they were there, frozen, the same as the lake. But there wasn’t any trace of the exit.

His stress increased when, against his will, he raised his gun and began to point at Markus.

He was feeling colder and colder. And so..so.. _tired._

But he had to keep going.

He couldn’t give up.

Each step felt too heavy, he couldn’t see anything even with his scanners, but he couldn’t stop fighting. Amanda would kill Markus otherwise. _He_ would kill Markus otherwise. There had to be a way. _There had to be a way._

 

“And today...Today begins the most challenging moment in our fight.”

 

Connor felt his LED reach red.

He knew what was going next, and he couldn’t let that happen. Not after everything they had sacrificed. Not after he had managed to get free thanks to Markus. Thanks to that RK200 android who had decided to trust him even when it was the least thing he deserved it.

He couldn’t kill Markus.

He just _couldn’t._

So...if he couldn’t stop himself from killing Markus...

...then there was just one thing he could do.

* * *

“If they really want peace, they must free us all! From every camp across this country! They must grant us civil rights, and accept equally between humans and androids. Today will live forever in our memories, because this is the day that androids made history! We are alive! And now, we are free!”

Markus finished his speech and all the androids began to shout with him celebrating their victory.

But Markus’ happiness lasted very little, because when he turned to the others it was only to find Connor lying on the ground, with his eyes closed and with a gun in his hand.

The leader panicked.

“What happened?”, he asked, approaching Connor with two quick steps and crouching down to take Connor in his arms. The rest just surrounded him, confused.

“Sorry, Markus, we didn't notice until now”, Josh said, a hint of guilt in his voice.

“But why is he in this state? I don't understand.” Markus prayed for Connor to be okay. He really liked him, even though he knew him for a short period of time Connor was so...nice.

“What should we do? How can we help him?”, Simon crouched too and held Connor’s hand, trying to interface with him.

There was no reaction.

North was quiet so far, watching the androids from the podium go into different directions, alone and in groups, while some of them still stood there, probably thinking about what they would do next.

“North?”

“We should take him to Elijah Kamski”, she said, finally looking at Markus.

All three male androids looked at her with surprise and more confusion.

“Connor knows him? And how do _you_ know about it?”

“Well, we had some time before Connor went to CyberLife tower so...we talked. A lot. And he told me about Kamski”, she explained, looking away from Markus, a little uncomfortable.

There were several things that Markus wanted to ask about that but it was not the place nor the time, so he suppressed that urge and nodded.

“Okay. Okay, North. Do you know where he lives?”

“Yes.”

“Lead the way then.”

* * *

When your group consists of the leader of a revolution, his co-leaders and an ex-deviant hunter and when you have just won a battle, there is no way you could take a taxi or a public transport, so you must do the next best thing.

Steal a car.

Or better yet, steal a _small_ car.

The five figures were packed inside like sardines, with Josh behind the wheel, North next to him, and Simon with Markus on the back seats with Connor laying on them.

They all were quiet. Everybody was still tense. They knew this was not their priority, and that they had some very difficult tasks waiting for them, but the ex-hunter had helped them big times and they owed him, so there they were.

After a while they arrived to a modern-looking villa. They got out of the car with Markus carrying Connor in his arms, and knocked at the door.

A RT600 opened it, her eyes soft and her smile calming everybody a little.

“Yes?”, she said. Her voice sounded like a hot tea in the cold night, soothing and friendly.

“Sorry to bother you in the middle of the night...”, North started, stopping when she realized she didn't know the android’s name.

“Rebeca.”

“North. Nice to meet you”, the two female androids shook hands.

“We need to speak with Mr. Elijah Kamski. Our friend here needs help”, the redhead pointed at Connor and when Rebeca noticed him, her face looked scared all of sudden.

“Oh no. All right, wait here. I will get him”, she gestured into the patio and disappeared inside one of the doors.

They walked in, closing the door behind them and looking around. Inside the room there were two chairs, some plants and decorations, statues, photos and a big picture of Elijah Kamski.

Talking about his ego…

“How did you know the address?”, Markus asked suddenly, making North look at him with an unreadable face.

“Connor shared memories with me.”

Markus felt a sudden pain in his chest. Was this... _jealousy?_ Why did Connor tell North all of this? Why didn’t Connor tell _him?_

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Elijah appeared. His hair was in a bun, he wore an oversized tee-shirt and long pajama pants.

“I heard I have a patient. Come with me.” The human simply waved his hand and started walking towards another door, so they followed him.

 _‘Why is he acting so weird? So...familiar?’_ Josh asked Simon through interface connection, but the blond android just shrugged.

They walked towards the stairway leading down, since there was only one floor above ground. All of them followed Elijah two floors down until the human opened the door and lead them through a maze of hallways until they reached another door, with a laboratory behind it. In the corner there was some kind of hospital bed. Elijah pointed at it and Markus placed Connor there gently.

“So, I think there is no time for courtesy, since your friend here is in a really bad shape. You know who I am and I know you, Markus, since I was the one who built you. The rest of you are not important now, since we must act quickly, so just tell me your names and I will start my work.” The man took a tablet and connected it to Connor’s neck through a cable, beginning to check his system status.

Markus stood there in shock, while North frowned and Josh shared a look with Simon.

“My name is Josh, and this is Simon”, the PJ500 said standing next to Connor with the PL600, watching him like worried siblings.

North was looking at the floor, her arms crossed and her face still unreadable.

“North”, she almost barked before joining the siblings squad.

Markus was still in shock. He had met his creator, won the battle to claim their freedom and now he was losing a friend, all in one night, and it was too much. He felt overwhelmed. He had to sit down, so he localized a chair and did so. He wanted to cry and scream for the contradictory feelings invading him. On the one hand he wanted to celebrate their freedom, but on the other he was angry and sad that he was losing someone...special.

Suddenly, he realized that in his hurry to help Connor he had left the androids alone, so he looked at Simon and Josh, connecting with them internally.

_‘Guys, I need you to come back to Detroit. We left without thinking, and the others are lost there without guidance.’_

The realization on their faces made North look at them with curiosity, since Markus hadn’t added her into the conversation.

_‘Oh shit, but how are we-’_

At that moment, a ST200 android opened the door and entered, smiling.

“Cathy, thank God. Please, help these two gentlemen out of here and then call Rebeca. I need her help.” Elijah spoke, leaving the androids with yet another surprise.

“Yes, Elijah. Please, follow me”, she said towards the two androids standing together, and after sharing a weird look they followed her, waving goodbye to rest of them.

Once they were gone, Markus approached the bed.

“How did you-”, he began, but Elijah interrupted him.

“-know they wanted to leave? Simple deduction, my dear Watson. You clearly care about Connor, and North here will not leave his side either, and since all the leaders were here with nobody watching after Detroit it was easy to predict that those two wanted to come back.”

Markus gulped. Now that he thought calmly about it, it had been really irresponsible on his part to leave everyone behind. After all he was the leader, and his duty was to take care of his people. But when seeing Connor there, collapsed on the ground, he had acted impulsively, without thinking.

He couldn’t explain why, but at that moment saving Connor had been more important than anything else. Did that make him be a bad leader? Probably yes. But now that was the farthest worry in his mind.

“Now…”, Elijah continued, “how is it that nobody has noticed Connor’s LED is not working?”

Markus opened and closed his mouth like a fish, before he found a solid ground again.

“I...I wasn't paying attention”, he said with guilt in his voice.

“Well, that is not the main problem, anyway. Luckily, I know what is: he had frozen in his mind palace while trying to reboot his systems.”

“His what?”

“CyberLife created a mind palace for Connor with an AI named Amanda, to control him through her.” North spoke, making both, the man and the male android, look at her with surprise.

“How do you know that?”, Elijah asked with a hint of curiosity.

“Well...Connor interfaced with me because…” she looked at Markus, but she shook her head, “...anyway, he showed me more then he wanted, so I know”

“Oh, okay.”

Elijah nodded and turned back to his tablet, while Markus was still staring at North trying to push his stupid jealousy away. Again, it was not the time for that.

“So we know the problem, and here it is the solution: someone needs to enter Connor’s mind and wake him up.”

“Markus.” North said immediately, with a determined look.

“Do you agree?”, Elijah asked.

Markus had felt tired, surprised, scared, excited and shocked in the last 12 hours, but now, he was sad and lost more than ever. Even though he felt that way, he really cared about Connor, just like Elijah said, so he nodded, taking Connor’s hand as an impulse.

“Great. I will connect you two”, the human put a cable into Markus’ neck and the other end into Connor’s, next to the cable leading into the tablet “...aaand we are good to go. Remember, you need to wake him up.” Elijah said, pressing a button without even giving Markus time to assimilate what was going to happen next.

* * *

 

Markus opened the eyes he didn't noticed he had closed and found himself in a garden of some sort. Snow was covering everything and the sky was grey.

After looking around him, he pinpointed Connor and ran towards the laying android, taking him into his arms once again.

Connor was covered in snow and frost, his body apparently lifeless, and finally, after seeing in what state Connor was and realizing he could never wake up, Markus started crying.

Crying for all the lost androids who died because of him.

Crying for all his anxiety building slowly inside him and tearing him apart.

Crying for his friends and their wounds, the physical ones but also the ones who they kept hidden not to put more pressure on him.

Crying for almost losing a man who he called 'father’.

And finally, crying for Connor, a RK800 android who decided to help him win the revolution even though he was a deviant, even if Markus was his prey at that moment. A RK800 that didn't even question his decision and decided to follow him, risking his life in the process, making Markus admire him more than he could admitted.

“Connor, please, wake up. Stay with me. Please, escape with me, or wrap me in your chains with you. This dark, silent place is killing you, so please, wake up. Think of us, think of your friends, think of m-”

A clapping sound behind his back made Markus turn around. He saw a dark-skinned woman with an angry look on her face masked by fake amusement.

“Oh, this is quite some show, I must tell.”

She stopped clapping and, with her mask gone, she was slowly approaching both androids, making Markus stand up and defend Connor with his body.

“You better hope and pray to make it safe back to reality, leader, because they are not hearing you cry here...and so they will not hear you scream either.”

And with that, she attacked.

Markus thought to be prepared for it. Since he stood up to protect Connor, he had adopted a defensive stance and was sure that he could avoid Amanda’s attacks.

But he had been naive, because Amanda decided to attack Markus in the way he had least expected it.

As the most advanced AI, Amanda had been storing all the possible information about the deviant leader. And also, the fact that Markus was an RK just like Connor, allowed her to enter Markus’ mind in an instant, and begin to search for the data that would allow her to fulfill her purpose.

And when she did, the only thing Markus could do was to fall in his knees while grabbing his head when painful memories assaulted him:

Carl crying while sustaining Leo while he looked at the scene with impotence.

Him fighting to survive in the junkyard while being surrounded by his brothers and sisters that hadn’t been so lucky.

Deviants dying in the Capitol Park, and in the March, and in Jericho.

And the most recent one: Connor lying on the ground, motionless, almost dead.

Markus breathed heavily, trying not to be separated from Connor. He was trying to protect him from Amanda, but she was so strong and persistent.

“Wake up, Connor, please!”, he yelled, forcing himself to incorporate despite the pain to push Amanda away from the RK800.

“Please...Connor, I can't…”

Amanda was laughing, pushing Markus away for a change and making him fall into the floor, next to Connor.

He wanted to punch her, he tried that and failed. She was playing with him and he was getting so, so tired.

“Connor, please, if you don't wake up, she is going to erase you and me for good.”

 

So tired…

 

So so _tired_...

 

And then, suddenly...

 

“...Markus?”

 

The voice echoed in the garden and Amanda stopped laughing, looking at Connor surprised and shocked.

Markus, on the other hand, had stopped feeling pain, and did the first thing he had in mind:

He hugged the RK800 tightly.

“What...what happened?”, Connor was slowly opening his eyes and looked around.

The snow was melting, the wind was stopping, and the sky was gradually changing color from grey to blue.

Suddenly Amanda stumbled as her face twisted in discomfort. Something was wrong. It looked like she would cry all of sudden, bending in pain too.

“No...no, he was dead, I swear!”

Was somebody talking to her? It sure looked like that.

And also, she was getting more and more invisible.

“No, please don't do it! _NO_!”

But, the same as Connor before, Amanda’s pleas were ignored. And eventually, with fear on her face and regret in her eyes, she was gone.

Connor pulled himself away from Markus, looking at the leader with confusion and something else. Something gentle.

“Markus, I heard your voice calling. What are y-”

But he didn't finish, because the RK200 pressed their lips together, kissing Connor softly but intensely.

Connor gasped in shock, his confusion increasing even more, but after a few seconds he kissed Markus back, closing his eyes and _oh this felt very good._

They kissed and were unable to stop until they heard a voice.

“Finally, I reached them. Guys, are you okay? I assume you are, because you are both smiling and Connor's LED is blinking in yellow so…”

North.

Markus pulled himself away from Connor and cleared his throat.

“Uhm...so....you are awake.” _Jesus, Markus, that was so clever, bravo._

“Yes, I am”, despite Connor was blushing and feeling a little awkward, he had to chuckle when seeing the leader of the revolution avoiding his eyes and trying to hide his red cheeks.

“Yeah.” Markus was lost for words, he just couldn’t say anything smart right now, so he just nodded, but then he felt Connor’s hand on his and finally looked at him.

“Thank you, Markus. For saving me”, he smiled teasingly, “and for kissing me.”

The RK800 squeezed Markus’ hand and even though he was even more lost than before, he knew that he and Connor would be okay. They had a big talk ahead of them, but that could wait.

“So, how do we leave this place?”, Markus asked, looking around, and then he saw a panel with a fingerprints scanner and it hit him, “there”

He pointed, making Connor look that way and stand up.

They walked hand in hand at the panel and looked at each other, nervously.

“See you on the other side”, Connor said and put his hand on the panel.

* * *

Markus opened his eyes.

He was back, and so was Connor.

“Welcome back”, Elijah said bluntly, “Rebeca and I have checked your status and it seems that Amanda is gone for real.”

Markus sighed with relief before looking at Connor, and noticed that North was holding his hand. _That stupid jealousy would kill him._

“Okay, how is it that you two are so close?”

When Connor, North, Kamski and Rebeca, who was also present, looked at him with eyes open wide Markus realized that he had said that aloud. He blushed again.

“I...I mean...What I wanted to say was…”

Markus shut up when Connor used his free hand to take his.

“We are close because before going to CyberLife I interfaced with her.”

Yes, Markus knew that. North had told him. But still he didn’t know why-

“When you helped me wake up”, Connor continued, “I felt relieved...but also lost. The feelings I was experiencing when I became a deviant...”, the intensity in Connor’s eyes increased when looking at Markus, “...when I found you, I didn’t understand them. But you were busy reassuring the people in the church, and I didn’t want to bother you. So I went to North, and I asked for her help. She suggested me to interface with her so that she could help me, and then…”

Connor smiled tenderly, making Markus’ artificial heart skip a beat.

“...she helped me understand how I feel about you.”

Markus gulped, unable to avert his heterochromatic eyes from Connor’s ones.

They remained silent, staring at each other.

And then…

“Oh, for god’s sake, can’t you just kiss already?”

The tension that had fallen between them was broken when, suddenly, Elijah snapped that, making North and Rebeca burst out laughing while both RK blushed with embarrassment, just before Markus decided to follow the brusque advice and leaned forward to deposit a soft kiss on Connor’s smiling lips.

At the end, it seemed that they wouldn’t need to talk after all.


End file.
